Budapest
by phren
Summary: Highschool AU. Clintasha. Clint, the introvert of his group, finally bursts out of his shell when he meets the equally shy Natasha Romanoff. However, Natasha's troubling pasts taints her ability to actually communicate with humans. Star War's references and sex jokes (Tony...) insues. This is a set up for an action-packed sequal which I'm super looking forward to. Cover: kanapy-art
1. The Arrival of the Birds

**AN: What's up buttercup? I'm back from the dead with a new Clintasha AU~. I'm writing this for my own pleasure and so the updates might not be as regular as you would like. Although, I am writing this in advance. I've written 4 and half chapters so far so I'll try and post one every week.**

**This is going to be a MAMMOTH of a story because I have so much that I want to do with the characters. Clintasha is just such a cutesy couple, I literally couldn't help myself.**

**This is a Highschool AU but it has a pretty big twist in it which kinda sets it apart from the others.**

**I also have a little OC called Rebecca. She is based on my beautiful best friend who is watching me right now. (Side Note: She's called Rebecca and she's a darling) And so this is dedicated to her.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Monday. It was most definitely Clint's least favourite day of the week. It could be said that the main reason Clint hated Mondays was his own fault. It is a possibility that Clint had spent most of Sunday night sitting wrapped up in his duvet watching Supernatural until the early hours of the morning. However, that's highly debatable.

"You're late, Barton," Miss Hill glanced at the young boy as he trudged into the classroom.

"I noticed," came the sleepy reply. Clint shut the door of his registration classroom and passed Miss Hill's desk, ignoring her disapproving look, to slump into his seat next to his friends.

"Yo, Clinty! You finally decided to turn up," Tony exclaimed, patting Clint on the head as he sat down next to him. Clint brushed off Tony's hand and sat back in his seat.

"Go to hell," Clint mumbled whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Clint, my friend! You look exhausted." Thor boomed from next to Tony with a frown of concern.

"I'm fresh as a daisy, buddy." Clint responded, throwing Thor a quick smile. "Don't worry about it."

"So, what were you doing last night?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrow. "Was it a girl?"

"Shut up Tony." Clint mumbled.

"Look, I'm just saying if you need some tips-"

SMACK!

"Ow! Christ, just tryna be nice." Tony grumbled as the door opened and Bruce entered the busy classroom.

"Jeez, Clint." Bruce muttered as he strode over and sat down next to Clint. "You're looking rough."

"Yeah, yeah." Clint rolled his eyes. "Where have you been?"

Bruce shrugged. "I was up in the lab late." Clint scowled at Bruce. How come he was the only one to get Miss I-Will-Shoot-You-Between-The-Eyes judgement when Bruce was _later _than him?

"Clint was out with some girl last night." Tony grinned and winked at Bruce.

"Tony!" Clint groaned, throwing his hand in the air with exasperation. Tony was a good friend. Sure, school wouldn't be nearly half as fun without him but god damn it was he annoying. "I was not!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow but decided not to encourage Tony or humiliate Clint. "Where's Steve?"

"Steven informed me by text that he will be late today as he promised Lady Rebecca a ride to school." Thor chimed in.

"Dude, will you stop calling girls ladies? You're 17, not 117." Tony rolled his eyes at Thor who pouted. "But damn, Steve is so whipped."

"Are they even dating?" Clint asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nope, but Steve's been pining for her ever since he laid eyes on the girl." Tony answered in a bored tone.

"Say 'here' when I call your name." Miss Hill interrupted the class, signifying the beginning of registration. "Oh and Barton, Mr Coulson wants you in his office."

Clint groaned. "Right now?" He whined.

Miss Hill turned to look at him sternly, "Yes, right now."

"See you guys later." Clint grunted to his friends as he flung his bag over his shoulder and stalked out of the class.

* * *

Natasha gripped her backpack strap a little tighter as she entered the school building. She ignored the glances and whispers and sauntered straight to the principles office. She had done this too many times before. The cautious fleeting looks and irritating rumours followed her in every school that she had attended. It was hardly news to her that people didn't like the new kid. Hell, she didn't particularly like herself. It was far too much to ask for everyone to like her immediately.

She rapped on the door and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Director Fury is out at the moment, can I help you?" She turned quickly at the unfamiliar voice and was greeted with a small, balding man wearing a soft smile.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," She answered quietly. "I was told to see the Principle when I got here."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Mr Coulson. Deputy Head." His smile grew as he shook her hand.

Natasha nodded and let Mr Coulson lead her into his office next door. She took the seat he offered and looked at him with expectant eyes.

Coulson cleared his throat. "So, you're a new student I assume?"

"Yes, sir." Natasha confirmed stiffly.

"So, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"No, not really sir," Natasha answered bluntly.

"Right…yes," Mr Coulson nodded and shifted awkwardly under Natasha's gaze. "Well, I'll send for someone to show you around."

"Actually, sir, I think be fi-"

"No," Coulson raised his hand to cut Natasha off. "It's mandatory for all new students. I'll call Miss Hill to send someone up. I'm afraid I don't have time to do it myself."

Natasha nodded politely but inside she was groaning. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how to get around a school, for god sake. She had had enough sweaty 12 year olds trying to impress her with their knowledge of the science floor to last her a life time.

Coulson smiled and picked up the phone on his desk. "Hello, Maria?...It's Phil…Can you send a pupil up to me please?" He let out a short laugh. "What do you have against that boy?...Alright, thank you."

* * *

"Coulson?" Clint called as he knocked on the door gloomily. He slowly opened the door and popped his head in to peer inside.

"Ah, Clint." Coulson looked up and smiled at the boy. "Come in and meet our newest student."

Clint opened the door and stepped in as his gaze fell down to the red-head sitting in the seat opposite Coulson. She stood up and turned around, granting Clint with the view of her face. Her skin was smooth and pale around her strong jaw. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue which lure you in. Her lips, a pale bubblegum pink, drew into a small smile as she greeted the bewildered teen.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff." She said quietly.

Clint cleared his throat. "Clint…Barton" he said hastily, offering a small and awkward wave.

"Can you show Natasha around? I have a meeting to attend." Coulson interrupted.

"Well that may take a while, sir," Clint smirked. "At least two periods…"

Coulson rolled his eyes. "Clint, it's SE first anyway."

"I'm sure Miss Hill wouldn't miss me much anyway," Clint pouted.

"Fine. First period and then you take Natasha to class and _actually do some work._" Coulson furrowed his eyebrows.

"Square deal." Clint grinned before turning to Natasha and gesturing to the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

Well, he certainly wasn't a sweaty 12 year old.

Natasha fiddled with her bag strap as Clint inspected her timetable. She wasn't going to lie – he was cute. The way he tapped his lip with his finger as he scanned the piece of paper was so freaking adorable. She could hardly deny that her heart fluttered when his stormy blue eyes finally rested on her face with a dazzling smile.

"So, should we start with your registration class?" Clint asked with a smirk.

Natasha nodded sharply. She followed Clint as he set off from Mr Coulson's office. "I'm sure I can find my own way after this," She muttered.

Clint raised an eyebrow and glanced at the red-head. "You sure?"

"Sorry to ruin you're plan of skipping classes but I'm quite capable of finding my way through a school, thank you very much." Natasha responded snappily, storming ahead of Clint who stopped in the middle of the corridor. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"You're going the wrong way!" He called to the stomping know-it-all. He let out a small chuckle when Natasha skidded to a halt. She spun quickly on her heel, walking back to the sniggering blonde and marching down the corridor to Clint's right.

Clint jogged to catch up with her, still trying to stop the giggles escaping his lips, "Wait up, Nat!"

Natasha glared at Clint as he fell into step next to her, "What did you call me?"

"Oh, uh…" Clint rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Natasha. I called you Natasha."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "No one ever calls me Nat."

"Noted," Clint nodded. "So, _Natasha_, what made you move to this shithole?" He asked, opening his arms out to gesture around them.

She narrowed her eyes and hesitated before answering. "It was the only school that would take me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asked curiously, glancing at the frowning red-head.

"It's none of your business," Natasha retorted quietly.

Clint opened his mouth and closed it again. She did have a point. "Fair enough."

Natasha bit her lip and peeked at Clint under her hair. She cleared her throat and looked down at her timetable in Clint's big hands. "Y'know, I'd really appreciate it if you could show me where Biology is."

Clint's face instantly lit up. "I have Biology second period too. I could walk you after S.E?" He said whilst glancing at his watch.

Natasha nodded and suppressed a grin. "That'd be great."

"Cool!" Clint nodded gleefully. He came to a stop outside Natasha's classroom and leaned against the door frame. "I'll wait here for you. My class is only down there anyway." He jabbed a thumb behind him with a soft grin.

Natasha's eyes flitted over Clint's face. Was he _really _being this nice? He was probably going to screw her over by lunch. It wouldn't really surprise her if Clint was just trying to get in her pants so he could boast about tapping the new girl.

But…

His face screamed sincerity. His blue eyes were bright and hopeful. His smile was so reassuring that Natasha would've melted if she had let her guard down. She almost felt guilty about being so sceptical. Nevertheless, it's procedure. Everyone is an enemy until proven otherwise.

"Okay," Natasha breathed before she could change her mind. She swiftly slipped into the classroom leaving a delighted teenager in her wake.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"On a job for Coulson,"

"I knew that,"

"Then why did you ask?"

Miss Hill huffed angrily. "Just go sit down."

Clint nodded with a cheeky smirk and plopped down next to Bruce.

"Hey man," Bruce greeted, turning away from Tony who was raving about something to Thor. "Where were you?"

"Showing the new girl around," Clint responded plainly with a shrug. Inside he was bouncing up and down like a little kid.

Tony immediately paused in his tale. "Was she cute?"

"Fairly," Clint said mysteriously. There was no way in hell that he was letting Tony a) cheat on Pepper (he liked Pepper – Clint wasn't exactly sure if they were dating yet but either way, he didn't want Tony to screw this up) and b) get the only girl to actually pay attention to him in what felt like a million years. "And I'm, err, walking her to Biology next period."

Tony blinked. "You…Clinty! You dirty bastard!" He clapped Clint on the back with a wink. "'walking her to Biology'… that's a new one. I gotta write that down."

"Tony!" Clint groaned, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't an innuendo – I'm not going to have sex with her." He hissed.

"Oh," Tony pouted. "So dull," He murmured as he turned back to Thor and continued his story.

Bruce shook his head. "Ignore him."

"I'm far too used to it," Clint answered half-heartedly as he glanced at the clock.

* * *

"Hey, Nat…and Rebecca?" Clint raised an eyebrow as the pupils filed out of the classroom. Natasha smiled softly - deciding to ignore the nickname - in contrast to Rebecca's scowl.

"Hi," Rebecca muttered. She was a little bit shorter than Natasha with slightly longer than shoulder length blonde hair. She glanced at Natasha who was still staring at the boy standing in front of them. Rebecca had been assigned to showing the new kid around and it was obvious that Barton had picked up the duty.

"S'alright if I walk Natasha to Biology?" Clint said slowly, assessing Rebecca's face. Rebecca and her 'group' are respectively known as the most snarky and moody people in the school. There were only a few but they even gave Tony a run for his money.

"Sure," Rebecca shrugged. "But don't try anything weird." She narrowed her eyes as Natasha's eyes widened and she immediately looked to the floor.

Clint chuckled. "Thanks for the reminder. By the way, Tony's pissed that you made Steve late. He thinks you're stealing him away or something."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Who knows what's going on in the wack-jobs head. Tell him to go to hell." She muttered before telling Natasha that she'd see her at break and stomping off.

Clint was never sure what Steve was so fascinated about with Rebecca. Sure, she was a pretty girl but the dissimilarity between them is head scratching. Whilst Steve was the traditional apple pie kinda guy, Rebecca was a cranky, mocking teenager who wouldn't take any shit. Opposites attract, supposedly. Although Clint would be a huge liar if he said Rebecca didn't make him laugh. He _loved _when she would rip into the famously worshipped Tony Stark. Damn, no shit was ever taken from him.

"So," Clint chuckled as he motioned towards the stairs. Natasha smiled slowly and followed Clint to class. "How's it going?"

Natasha glanced up at Clint with furrowed eyebrows as the climbed the stairs. "It's going…good, I guess."

"That's very vague," Clint quirked an eyebrow.

"It was a vague question."

Clint let out a small chuckle. "Fair enough," after a small pause he continued. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"I'm more of listener." Natasha answered quietly.

"Mh, I can tell." Clint pursed his lips and stared at his shoes. "Well then maybe I could get your number and learn to listen more." He said with a cheeky grin. However, on the inside he was screaming. _OH GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT?_

Natasha cleared her throat, taking a minute to sort out her thoughts. Although not exactly the most conventional girl, she did own a substantial mobile. She couldn't imagine the embarrassment if she hadn't. No one had ever asked for her number before. She rarely used her phone anyway. She was pretty sure it was in her desk drawer long out of battery. Well what is she doing?! No one's ever asked for her number and she's actually considering not giving it to the only boy to even _smile _at her in a million years?!

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen?" Natasha said as a small grin spread across her lips.

Clint looked at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Y-yeah." He reached into his pocket and handed Natasha a pen. They had reached the classroom by now and stood just outside the door.

Natasha slowly wrote her number on Clint's hand, marvelling in the smooth skin and also praying she could still remember her number. When she had finished, she passed Clint his pen back and slipped into the classroom, one again, leaving a very overjoyed teen.

Clint let out a low whistle as he followed after her. This was going to be _awesome._

* * *

**AN: So there ya go. This is the first chapter and if you'd like to leave a review then I would be smitten.**

**The next chapter will be posted a week today. (Monday 13****th**** of May)**


	2. Space Lion

**AN: Hey!**

**Thank you all for you're delightfully positive comments about the first chapter. It was lovely to see! So don't refrain on leaving some criticism/comments because I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"I'm telling you man, she's way out of your league."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Hey! I'm just tryna give some warning. Looking out for my buddy!" Tony grinned as he smacked Clint on the back. The group consisting of Tony, Clint, Steve (who wasn't really paying much attention as Rebecca was at the other side of the cafeteria), Bruce, Thor and Loki had all collected their lunch from the grouchy dinner ladies and were occupying their usual seats. Much to Clint's dismay, the group (mainly Tony) had taken it upon themselves to find out as much about Natasha as possible. It was aggravating as Clint had only _mentioned _Natasha before the group (mainly Tony) was on his case.

Everything quietened at the table as the lunch hall doors opened. Rebecca entered, making Steve sit up and flatten his hair, followed by a very bored looking Natasha. Both girls stormed straight through the pupils side by side and into the queue for the food.

"I'm just saying, there's something freaky about that girl," Tony continued with a mouth full of fries to cover up his gaping.

"Tony, just because JARVIS couldn't dig anything up about her doesn't mean she's a freak," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Everyone has a file, Bruce." Tony leaned in. "_Everyone_." He whispered mysteriously.

"You're just jealous, Stark," Loki added with a role of his eyes. "You could never woo a girl like Natasha. She will detest you."

"Woo? I am the master of wooing, Loks. I can woo in my sleep," Tony responded, pointing his finger at Loki.

"But Clint already has a head start," Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tch, I don't need a head start." Tony answered, piling more fries into his mouth.

"Then I think a bet is in order," Loki said, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Oh, God." Clint groaned. Bruce shook his head as Thor let out a booming laugh.

"How exciting!" Thor beamed.

"The first to get Natasha on a _successful _date wins," Loki announced. "And the loser has to…" He pondered before his grin grew even wider. "The loser _and _whoever bets on him has to wear women's underwear for three days."

"Done," Tony smirked.

"Hold on a second!" Clint interrupted, leaning forward. "I never agreed to any of this."

"C'mon Clint, scared of a little competition?" Tony winked. Clint wrinkled his nose. It was an unfortunate Achilles' heel to never back down from a contest. Especially concerning Tony. There was great satisfaction in beating that cocky ass.

"Son of a bitch," Clint said. Nobody wanted to be led into a bet with Tony Stark.

"Tony," Bruce sighed. "What about Pepper?"

"What about her? I'm not dating her _yet._" Tony grinned. "And anyway, it's just a date. Harmless fun." He winked.

"Well, I place my stake on Tony whole heartedly!" Thor said. Tony slapped the muscular boy on the back in appreciation.

"I agree, Barton has no chance." Loki leered.

"Wow, thanks guys," Clint rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I put my bet on Clint." Bruce added quietly, returning the smile when Clint grinned at him.

There was a small silence which Tony unsurprisingly broke. "Steve? Stevey? STEVEN?"

"W-what?" Steve replied quickly, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Your bet?" Tony pushed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…" Steve pursed his lips.

"Jesus, Steve. Will you stop gawking at her?" Tony sighed, sitting back in his chair and nodding over to Rebecca.

"I'm not gawking!" Steve yelled a little too loudly, earning a few glances and a deep crimson blush from the blonde himself. "I just don't want to partake in your dumb conversations."

"C'mon, Rogers." Loki added. "Place your bet. Tony or Clint?"

"Uh…" Steve glanced between the two boys. He ignored Tony's wiggling eyebrows and settled on the frowning blonde. "Clint. Definitely Clint."

"What!" Tony exclaimed in annoyance. "You don't even know what you're betting on!"

"I don't have to, Tony. There's no way I'd bet anything on you." Steve rolled his eyes before biting into his hamburger.

Tony pouted. "Fine." He said sulkily. After a moment, he cracked a smile. "Actually, that's fine with me!" He laughed before lifting his lunch tray and striding off with a sly wink to Steve.

Clint scoffed before following suit. "Should've asked what the forfeit is, Steve." Clint threw over his shoulder as he left.

Steve glanced between Bruce, Thor and Loki with confusion. "W-what did I miss?"

Loki rolled his eyes, picking up his tray and shaking his head disapprovingly at Steve. "No backsies."

"What?! No!" Steve slapped a hand over his forehead as Thor laughed loudly and slapped the disgruntled teen on the back.

"That is remarkably terrible luck, my friend!" Thor chuckled as he strode away.

"Do I even want to know the forfeit, Bruce?" Steve asked with a groan.

Bruce laughed quietly. "Not particularly."

* * *

Clint sighed as he threw his bag in the corner of the room and collapsed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he though about his day – well, he thought about Natasha. He got a terrible nervous feeling when he thought of his bet with Tony. There was no way in hell he could possible beat _the _Tony Stark at his own game.

Although, it did make him smile when he remembered that he had the upper hand. Not only had he had more than one conversation with Natasha, he even got her number. Clint grinned as his gaze fell to his hand and saw the assorted digits written in blue ink. It made him so giddy that he had to cuddle a pillow to stop squealing like a little girl.

He delved into his pocked and unlocked his phone. Was it too early to text her? Clint would die of embarrassment if she thought he was too clingy or annoying. But what if Natasha thought he was a douche for not texting her right away? Girls don't like when boys make them wait, right? He's been roped into watching enough romantic comedies (mostly by Steve) to know that.

He glanced at his watch: 4:10pm. School had only finished 20 minutes ago. It was way too early to text someone who Clint had seen less than half an hour ago. He sat up, pushing his phone back into his pocket and skipping down the stairs for food.

He smiled at his mother as he entered the kitchen. Edith Barton was a small dark haired lady, almost never out of her floral apron. She was constantly cooking for Clint, his brother Charlie and his father Harold. Edith sat down the bowl she was cleaning and turned to her son. "Would you like something to eat? I could fix you up a sandwich."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Clint smiled softly and sat on the counter next to his mother. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's out playing football, I think."

Clint and Charlie were never particularly similar in personality. Charlie, the super talented and annoyingly good looking older brother, continually teased Clint throughout his life. Clint and Charlie were like frienemies. Although they were rivals, fighting and arguing, they would mostly always have a laugh about it.

"So how was school?" Edith muttered as she buttered the bread. "And is ham and cheese okay?"

"Pretty standard," Clint said slowly. Maybe it was a little bit more than standard but he wasn't ready to tell him mum that yet. "Sure, ham and cheese is fine."

"That's good, sweetie. I talked to Charlie. He said he saw you with a girl today." Clint almost facepalmed. Dammit, Charlie!

"Er, yeah…" Clint said awkwardly.

"So what's her name?" Edith asked with a small grin as she took Clint's hand and pulled him off the counter. She pushed him lightly into one of the chairs and placed the plate in front of him before grabbing her cup of tea and taking the chair opposite.

"Natasha," Clint answered and took a bite of his sandwich.

"How come I've never heard of Natasha before?" Edith said as she took a sip of her tea.

"She's new."

"Well, according to Charlie, she's more than standard," Edith said quietly. She rested her head in her hand, her blue eyes piercing Clint questionably.

"She's…very attractive." Clint blushed, shoving as much of his sandwich in his mouth as physically possible to prevent anymore embarrassment.

"And…?"

"And what?" Clint said with a mouthful of food.

"Is she smart? Funny? It's not all about looks, you know." Edith said with a smile playing on her lips.

"She's…Quiet. I guess that's why I like her. There's much to learn about her - she doesn't shove her whole life story down your throat." Clint said thoughtfully.

"So you like the challenge?"

"I guess. She's just different, y'know?"

Edith smiled tenderly at her son who blushed when he saw his mothers gaze. "I have to say, it's rare to have these conversations with you, Clint. I've got a whole spiel for Charlie but you…You're unique."

Clint blushed reddened even further. "Yeah, well. Thanks mum, gotta go." He practically flew out of the kitchen with the last of his sandwich flopping in his hand, barging past his startled father.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Harold asked, taking Clint's seat and opening his newspaper.

"Young love."

* * *

Natasha blew a strand of hair out of her face and sat back in her chair. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she realised she had been doing homework for three hours. This school was going to be the death of her.

She glimpsed around her empty flat looking for something that could distract her from homework for a little while. Her gaze settled on her mobile and she frowned. She had found it, charged it and set it on loud to make sure she wouldn't miss a text from Clint. What was the point in asking for her number if he wasn't going to call or, at the very least, text?

She threw down her pencil and made her way to the fridge. Her frown deepened when she viewed the depleting groceries. She opened the milk carton, giving it a quick sniff, and poured it into a glass. Just as Natasha's bottom lip brushed against the glass, her mobile began ringing violently. She jerked in surprise before putting her glass down and all but running toward her phone.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Natasha Romanoff. How are you?" Clint said cockily.

"Clint. I'm very well." Natasha plodded back to the kitchen and hopped on to one of the counters. "And how are you?"

"I'm swell," he said. "Barton, by the way. Clint Barton."

"I'll try to remember that next time, Clint Barton."

"Y'know it hurts a guy when you forget his name."

"Then I'll try to be more careful," Natasha couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto her face.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Clint said.

"Did you just quote The Empire Strikes Back?" Natasha said slowly.

"Damn, I was hoping you would think I was philosophical." Natasha laughed. "A Star Wars fan then?"

"Not exactly, it was one of the only DVDs in the house. I haven't seen the others so I don't even know what's going on most of the time." Natasha explained.

"A-are you kidding?" Clint said, baffled.

"Nope."

"Natasha Romanoff. That is a crime against humanity."

Natasha chuckled. "I'm sorry; I just never had the chance."

"That's it. I'm coming over this weekend and we're watching them all. Even the prequels." He said furiously.

Natasha bit her lip. "That might not be a good idea."

There was a short pause. "And why might that be?"

_Because you'll ask question. Because you won't like me. _"It's a long story."

"Then you can tell me on Saturday at 9am. We gotta start early. I'll bring food." Before Natasha could open her mouth the line went dead.

_Crap._

Natasha had only just met this boy. She was hardly the most outgoing person. All her short life she had sat at the back of the class with a tight lip and a stormy expression. She had enjoyed school. The teachers and the subjects were interesting. But the pupils. _Oh god the pupils. _

Natasha found at a very young age that she was far more mature than anyone in her class. She would watch as the boys would throw themselves around and shake her head when the girls wailed about a broken Barbie.

It was so tedious. So predictable. And _so dull. _Nobody would ever have anything decent to say. They would argue and cry but no one would actually have a conversation.

When Natasha reached high school she knew it wouldn't be much different. The boys got perverted and the girls got meaner. There was no point in attempting to become friends with anyone. But this mindset made Natasha shy and introverted. She found it hard to speak to people without feeling like her lungs were being crushed and her heart was about to explode.

But Clint was different. Talking to him today was a completely new experience for her. He was kind and sweet and he didn't want to cop a feel or lick her face off. It was refreshing. She felt _so _comfortable around him and she couldn't help but be pulled to him like a magnet. Natasha was eager to be around him, and as this new and raw feeling sunk into her heart she realised that things were changing into something wonderful.

* * *

Clint would be lying if he said he didn't violently fist pump after hanging up. He had got a date! He had bagged a date with a beautiful girl _and _won the bet.

He had got a date.

Oh crap, what was the protocol? What to wear? What if she expected him to be some earth-shattering romantic?

Clint quickly dialled the next number on his list.

"Hello?"

"Steve. Hey."

There was a muffled voice before Steve replied. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Uh, are you busy?" Clint said as he heard a loud crash and…_giggling? _

He cleared his throat. "No, man, not at all. Go for it."

"Well I just got a date with Natasha and-"

"Seriously? That's awesome. Tony's going to be so pissed." Steve chuckled before more muffled talking.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, anyway, I'm kinda freaking out. I said I would go over to her house Saturday morning to watch Star Wars and…Steve? What the hell is going on?"

He could hear Steve giggling and moving around. There was another voice, much more feminine. Oh.

"Are you with Rebecca?" Clint cringed.

There was a short pause. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, buddy. I'll see you later." Clint hung up feeling deflated. Who else could he ask? Bruce was far too shy to have gone on a date. Tony would be pissed that Clint had won the bet and refrain from helping him. Thor and Loki…just no. Loki would try to make Clint murder her and Thor would make Clint be all gooey and gross.

He could always ask Charlie.

Clint heaved himself from his bed with a grimace. He knocked once on Charlie's door across the hall.

"Come in!" Clint opened the door to find Charlie lying sprawled out on his bed reading a sports magazine. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Clint muttered as he sat on Charlie's computer chair.

"Sure," Charlie said. He sat up at the seriousness of Clint's tone.

"I…I got a date." Clint said quickly, almost hoping Charlie hadn't caught it.

"What! That's great!" Charlie grinned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"She's called Natasha." Clint could feel the blush creeping up his neck. "But that's not the point. I don't really know what to do. Or what to wear."

"Well, where's the date?"

"Her house. On Saturday morning. She said she hadn't seen Star Wars so I kind of…invited myself over." Clint cringed at how bad that sounded.

Charlie frowned. "Clinty, you're a cool guy. I don't wanna tell you how to be."

Clint's eyes widened at the sincerity in Charlie's voice. Clint and Charlie had their fair share of brawls and compliments were a rarity.

"Always be yourself man, its all that matters really." Charlie shrugged. When he saw the surprised etched in Clint's face, he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just be you, kid. Chicks definitely dig that kind-soul shit." He turned back to his magazine.

Clint pursed his lips. "Thanks, I guess."

"S'what brother's are for." Charlie winked.

"You really think she'll like me?" Clint asked nervously.

"I dunno, man. I'm not a chick." Charlie shrugged. "If she doesn't then she fucked up. You're not a bad guy."

Clint didn't move. He sat staring at his clasped hands with a pout. Charlie rolled his eyes and closed his magazine, sitting up and grabbing Clint's attention.

"Here's the deal-io. I've been out with a lot of girls, like _a lot. _But none of them have actually interested me. But you, my dear brother—" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows. "—you aren't like me. Christ, I can't remember the last time you talked to a girl. And mum doesn't count." Clint pulled a face. "But that's okay. Because that's _you. _And it's always been the way you are. You're so quiet when you're around strangers and then _BAM_; you say something interesting and their all over you. It's awesome! And if any girl ever tried to change you I'll bitch slap them back to the time of the dinosaurs. I've got your back, bro." Charlie grinned.

"Woah, thank man." Clint blinked. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Charlie lay back on his bed. "Mum brought home pie, by the way."

Clint grinned and practically trapezed into the kitchen.

The nervous feeling nestled at the pit of his stomach disappeared in the waves of relief that flooded Clint's body. He had nothing to worry about! Charlie was right – there's no point in liking a girl if they want to mould you into someone new.

But he knew, right for the moment that he walked into Coulson's office, that Natasha was flawless. The nervous feelings that jumbled up his brain when he attempt to talk to actual living, breathing humans vanished when he talked to Natasha. Everything flowed. Everything was simple. He even asked her for her number!

And Clint knew, as he bit into his pie, everything was _wonderful._

* * *

**AN: D'aw, bit of bromance.**

**Originally Natasha laughed off the bet but I've decided to write her as supremely pissed off a) because feisty!Natasha and b) maybe I can slip in some fluff? Teehee.**

**The next chapter is due Monday the 20****th**** of May. (Which is 2 days before my maths exam so you may have to wait a little longer, depending on how much I can bothered revising for it.)**

**Mwah!**


	3. Like or Like Like

**AN: Tada. Do leave a review my darlings.**

* * *

"So do you wanna go to the Diligo on Saturday?"

"The Diligo?" Natasha asked as she picked at her lunch.

"Yeah, it's the park in the middle of town," Rebecca explained. "A couple of us are going. Apparently the weathers gonna be good."

"Actually, I'm busy Saturday." Natasha said, remembering how she had been forced into a movie marathon last night. She had seen glimpses of Clint – a few smiles here and there – but she didn't have Biology or History (which Natasha was asked to sit next to Clint providing the perfect opportunities to talk) today and Clint hadn't been alone for Natasha to talk to him.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. She turned away from the other girls at the table and towards Natasha, successfully cutting everyone else off. "It's Clint, isn't it?"

The red-head's eyes widened for a heart beat before she composed herself. "Yes, actually. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Instinct. Are you dating him?"

"No! I've only been here for a couple of days. What are you trying to suggest?" Natasha growled.

Rebecca chuckled, overlooking Natasha's attempt of intimidation. "Nothing, nothing! I'm _just saying _Clint's a sweet guy. You're such a dumbass if you screw this up."

"I know." Natasha mumbled, avoiding Rebecca's eyes.

"Then just promise me," Rebecca nudged Natasha's shoulder to get her attention. "Promise that you'll _try_. I may not have known you for long but I'm a pretty good judge of character. I know you'll close him off."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. The urge to lie was powerful. She was itching to tell Rebecca she new nothing about her and storm out of the cafeteria with a taco in one hand. "I…guess I could try." She chuckled quietly.

Rebecca smiled. "Just don't be a dick." She gave Natasha a quick wink and turned back to her food.

"Gee, thanks," Natasha glared.

"That's what friends are for. Y'know: shit advice and stuff." Rebecca said with a grin.

Natasha's scowl crumpled into a soft smile

"But in exchange, you gotta come to mine afterwards and tell me _all _the juicy details." Rebecca winked.

In that moment, Natasha had a tiny revelation. Maybe Rebecca wasn't just one of those girls that she used to limit the stares from other pupils. _Everyone _stares at the new kid. Especially when the new kid has no friends. But Rebecca actually cares, even after one day. She even invited her round to _talk about boys. _How cliché.

But maybe it was time Natasha had a little cliché in her life. When you've been abnormal all your life, you long to be able to eat ice cream with your best girlfriends and talk about boys and kiss in the rain and have snowball fights and throw huge parties and get drunk and have a mother assure you everything's going to be okay and _be looked after by someone who loves you._

"Speaking of juicy…" Rebecca winked, gazing after Steve's butt as he strode into the cafeteria.

"Gross." Natasha pulled a face.

Rebecca's eyes softened as Steve caught her eye. She smiled shyly and flicked her wrist in a small wave. Natasha almost dropped her fork in surprise as Rebecca's hard exterior crumbled just from seeing her boyfr-…Handsome gentleman friend.

Steve grinned and made his way over. Rebecca quickly smoothed down her blouse and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Steve bent down to plant a tiny kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, hey." Rebecca said 'casually'.

"Natasha," He nodded and Natasha offered a small smile in return.

"We…well I was wondering," Steve cleared his throat. "If you two would like to sit at our table today?"

Natasha paused her chewing and looked to Rebecca for an answer. Rebecca nodded before saying, "Sure, we'll be over in a sec'"

Steve grinned.

"Are you kidding?" Natasha hissed when Steve had disappeared to get his lunch.

"It's fine. I've sat with them before." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "They're just a bunch of idiots."

"If you seriously think I'm going to actually walk over there and have lunch with _them _then you are the idiot."

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." Natasha whispered to herself as they reached the boys table.

"Hello boys. Budge up." Every turned at Rebecca's voice. Steve grinned and shifted up to let the girls in. Clint looked surprised for a moment before her too moved to make room. They sat down between the boys – Rebecca looking rather smug.

Natasha dared to look up at the other boys. To her relief, they began chattering as if she weren't there.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Clint said in a hushed tone, dipping his head so no one else could here.

"Not my idea." Natasha shot a fierce look towards Rebecca and Steve who were laughing and flirting. She wasn't exactly sure who to blame so she glared down both of them.

Clint opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as someone slipped in next to Natasha. She looked up to see a brunette haired boy. He had stubble around his chin and a dazzling smile. His eyes were a heavenly chocolate brown and bore straight into Natasha's.

"Natasha Romanoff. It's so good to finally meet you. Tony Stark."

"Uh, hi." She said bluntly. His smile faltered as she turned back to Clint who was grimacing.

A sleek haired boy with eyes as green as ivy, sat back and folded his arms. He was watching Tony with a wide grin spread across his face. "Quit bugging everyone, Stark. No one's interested."

Tony shot him a look. "Shut up, Loki."

"My brother is right." Natasha looked up at the loud voice. The voice fit the face. He was a large, beefy guy with blonde hair tucked behind his ears.

"I do not enquire you to fight my battles, Thor." Loki hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"I was merely agreeing." Thor scowled.

The pair began to bicker and Natasha couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips.

"Alright Mary-Kate and Ashley," Tony scowled at the brothers. "Break it up. Don't wanna scare away the pretty lady."

Natasha scoffed, turning away from Tony with a frown.

Clint, surprisingly, looked even less pleased. He looked _thunderous._ His cutesy blue eyes were much narrower and his jaw was straining against his skin, almost as if he clenched his jaw any harder it would burst out and he'd turn into a bony Transformer.

"Shut up, Tony." Clint muttered, glancing down at Natasha quickly.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, a smirk spreading across his face, before a skinny curly haired boy jumped up and said, "Tony, I think Mr Bell has a new lead on our Physics problem…Let's go check."

Before Tony could answer he was hauled out of the bench and pulled out of the canteen.

"Uh…" Natasha took a sip of her soda. Everyone was glancing at Clint who had begun eating his lunch like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Came the annoyingly familiar whisper.

She swivelled around in her seat to see Tony with a coy smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh, sure." Natasha passed him the pencil and turned back around.

"It's awfully small." Tony commented, looking at the pencil with disgust.

"I'm sure you're used to it." Natasha quipped without turning around.

"That's cute." Natasha didn't respond. "Can I ask you something, Natasha?" When Natasha didn't respond again, Tony continued regardless. "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

"Go away." Natasha scowled. Who did he think he was?

"C'mon, baby. Don't pretend you aren't glad that someone so handsome is showing some interest. You're the first girl to be able to turn my head in a long time."

"You're turning my stomach."

Tony took a dramatic intake of breath. "Harsh. How about we go on one date? Just one. What's your number?"

Natasha twisted again in her seat. "It's in the phonebook, skippy. If you find it, then it's fate." She turned away, praying that Tony would stop talking.

As if.

"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumours, and even death! So for my health and yours, just say yes." Natasha could hear his annoying, shit-eating grin.

"How about no," Natasha said defiantly. When she heard him give a soft sigh she returned to her work, ignoring the boy for hopefully the rest of her school career.

* * *

"Hey, Nat! Wait up!" Natasha spun around with a scowl at the use of her nickname to see Clint jogging towards her with a smirk.

"Great!" Rebecca beamed from beside her. "I'll leave you to it, _Nat._"

"Go away." Natasha narrowed her eyes at the blonde as Clint skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Happily!" Rebecca threw over her shoulder with a chuckle.

"She seems weirdly happy." Clint said between breaths.

"Yeah, don't knock it." Natasha smiled as she stared at Rebecca's back. She turned back to Clint. "Need something?"

"Yeah," He grinned, looking away from the blonde. "I thought I should probably ask for your address since, y'know, I'm kinda gonna need it to get to your house on Saturday."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Natasha delved into her backpack, bringing out a pen and paper. She quickly scrawled her address and handed it over with a small smile.

"Thanks," Clint grinned, gazing into Natasha's eyes for a moment as if he was looking for some sort of secret. Natasha flushed and stared at her feet.

"You're welcome," She mumbled.

"Clint, man, we're gonna be late!" Natasha glanced past Clint's shoulder to see Tony Stark waving Clint over. She couldn't help but let a giggle pass her lips when Tony scowled at her.

"Something funny?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're friend, Tony. Tell him I said hi." She chuckled as she walked in the same direction as Rebecca.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows but couldn't help but smile at Natasha's laugh. "I'll see you later!" He called.

* * *

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. Natasha was excited to spend some more time with Clint. She loved being in his company – he was funny, smart…handsome.

Okay, so she was ecstatic. Spending time with him in History and Biology made her day. He made her so _comfortable. _Clint would poke and prod her, annoy her to no end – but in the end Natasha had been more immature in the last couple of days than she had in her childhood as a whole.

She had never done anything like this before. Who can blame her for being elated?

Natasha groaned and rolled over. God, what was that noise?

"Ugh," she moaned as she heard a loud ringing. Natasha buried her head in her pillow before she realised what the sound was. She blindly fumbled for her phone on her bedside table. She frowned and cracked her eyes open as her phone nearly blinded her. "Christ."

[3 New Message]

It could only be Clint.

_Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty._

_Seriously, you better be up._

_I'll be round in 10._

"Shit!" She jumped out of her bed before slipping and almost bashing her head on the table. "God damn it!"

Natasha all but sprinted to the bathroom, pulling on some jeans and a jumper. She inspected her face in the mirror, quickly throwing some water on it and patting down her hair. She stumbled out of her bedroom, wrestling with her socks and hopped over to the kitchen.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," She repeated at she tussled with the kettle. As the kettle began to boil, Natasha dashed around the small flat, picking up an assortment of mess. She poured the boiled water into her cup, splashing milk into it and taking a few gulps before there was a loud knock at the door.

Natasha bit her lip. This was it. The day of reckoning.

She slowly opened the door, almost as if she was scared of what she was going to see. She was greeted with Clint, standing open arms with a whole set of DVDs in one hand and a plastic bag in the other donning the smuggest grin she had ever seen.

To her delight, Clint was dressed casually. He wore plain jeans and a t-shirt with a prawn sitting on a motorcycle captioned "Prawn To Be Wild".

"Tasha!" He beamed. "My favourite person"

"You're awfully cheery for," she checked her watch. "Eight in the morning! What the hell, I thought it was going to be nine!" Natasha fumed

Clint's arms dropped and he shifted on his feet a little. "Yeah, uh, I'm a morning person and I got really bored…"

"Just get your ass inside," Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint's face lit up. She opened the door wider to let the boy in.

"This is gonna be great." Clint placed all his contents on the small coffee table in front of Natasha's sofa. He emptied his plastic bag revealing a heap of chocolate, marshmallows and sweets.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Natasha teased as she watched.

"You need it," He laughed as he poked her in the ribs. "Are your parents here?"

Natasha's eyes widened momentarily before she collected herself. "No. I don't have any parents."

Clint's face fell. Natasha internally cringed as she saw the guilt flash in his eyes. "I'm sor-"

"Please don't say you're sorry," Natasha interrupted quietly. "It's okay." She smiled softly.

Clint opened his mouth but closed it again, letting a small smile grace his lips. "So, you're Miss Independent, huh?" He asked lightly as he flopped down on the sofa.

She sat next to him timidly. "You could say that."

"No family at all?" Clint said as he opened a packet of chocolate buttons.

"No, I have a little sister called Ali," Natasha smiled warmly as she stole a few buttons.

"Oh, where's she?" Clint asked offhandedly.

Natasha froze.

Clint glanced at Natasha when she didn't answer. His eyes widened as he saw her frightened expression. "No, no! You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry, I'm just being nosy. Ask me something, we don't have to talk about you."

Natasha exhaled slowly, anxious that she had scared Clint away. As she started to thaw out, she looked up at Clint who was gazing at her worriedly before smiling softly and passing her the bag of chocolate buttons. The red-head giggled before taking a few chocolates and a deep breath. "So, what about your family?"

Clint and Natasha talked for what felt like hours. Clint told her stories of his adventures with Charlie and Natasha sat crossed legged, leaning in with bated breath. She laughed at the happy stories, frowned at the sad ones and listened quietly to everything that Clint had to say. It was just what she needed. Someone opening up to her, spilling their life stories without having to worry. She needed an example; someone to show her that it was okay to trust people. If Clint can trust her so openly then she can trust him, right?

"Oh crap! What time is it?" Clint burst out randomly, half way through a story about how he almost got expelled for pouring fake snow down the toilets.

Natasha glanced at her watch. "Almost half ten. What wrong?"

"Well I guess we could fit in the prequels' today," Clint mused.

Natasha laughed. She had forgotten all about watching Star Wars. "Sure, let's do it."

So they settled into the sofa, watching The Phantom Menace without a word. Natasha focussed on the TV, completely ignoring the fact that Clint had his arms over the back of the sofa and she was practically _snuggling _with him. They were sitting so close that Natasha could feel Clint's body heat radiating from him.

"Can I ask one question?" Clint asked quietly, still staring at the screen.

"Depends."

"How can you afford to live here?" Clint said slowly, processing his words to prevent scaring Nat off.

"I got a lot of money when my parents died. I also work." Natasha explained with a shrug.

"Where do you work?"

"Stark Industries." She said quietly.

"Seriously?" Clint exclaimed. "As in Howard Stark? As in Tony's dad?"

"Yes," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What do you do there?"

"I'm a translator." Natasha said.

Clint's eyes widened. "You're bilingual?"

"No, I have to dumb down all the conferences for Stark. You would think he was intellectual but he's as sharp as a sloth." The corner of Natasha's mouth turned up.

"Funny," Clint stuck out his tongue.

* * *

_"Obi-Wan, there is good in him. I know… there is… still…"_ Padmé breathed.

"NO! Not Padmé!" Natasha whined as Padmé took her final breath. "God damn it, Anakin!"

Clint laughed as he observed Natasha's reactions. She was sitting as far on the edge of the sofa as possible, throwing her hands in the air and groaning.

"How the hell could he choke her out?" She frowned, collapsing back to sit next to Clint again. She turned her head to look at the laughing boy. "It's not funny, Clint. This is domestic abuse at its finest."

"I know, I know," He chuckled. "I'm laughing at you. I didn't think you'd get so upset about this."

"I liked Padmé," She frowned.

Once they had finished Revenge of the Sith Natasha and Clint sat and watched the credits. Clint said it was tradition in his family ("These people put all this work into the movie; it's nice to acknowledge them"). Natasha sat up, brushing off the crumbs and empty packets. She stretched, letting her arms and neck crack and sighed in relief.

"So when are we watching the rest?" Clint asked as copied Natasha's actions. "I would say tomorrow but since you're too busy being Howard Stark's pet…"

"Shut up," She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not his pet."

"Yeah, yeah." Clint winked.

Natasha huffed. She began picking up the wrappers in attempt to tidy her small flat.

Clint twisted his hands as he watched her. He really _really _didn't want to end tonight already. Hey, it's the weekend. Right? _Right? _"So…uh." Clint cleared his throat. "What do you wanna do now?"

Natasha was quiet for a moment. She reached the bin, squeezing the wrappers into the already full can. "I don't know," she answered finally.

Clint scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We could go out? I could show you around or something…"

"Well actually I have a lot of homework and work tomorrow so…" Once the words had left her mouth she pleaded to rope them back in. Why would she say that? This was the first time she had spoken to a decent boy her age in _forever_. Christ, was she subconsciously playing hard to get or something?

"Oh," Clint said quietly. He was still for a minute before he plastered a smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes. "Fair enough. We could watch A New Hope on Monday, then The Empire Strikes Back on Tuesday and Return of The Jedi on Wednesday?"

Natasha smiled awkwardly. "Sure."

"Awesome, I'll bring dinner." Clint began to move. "I'll be off then, but I'll see ya Monday." He smiled and planted a swift kiss on Natasha's cheek. Before she could open her mouth, Clint was out of the door.

Natasha sat in silence for a while before she scrambled to get her phone. Pressing 'call' on Rebecca's name, she waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca!" Natasha hissed.

"Nat? Is everything okay?" Rebecca asked hastily.

"Are you at home? I'm coming over." Natasha whispered.

"Oh my god, what is it? Has something happened? Were you raped?"

"What?!" Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "No! Where do you live?"

"Number 5, 8th Street. But Nat-"

Natasha hung up before Rebecca could get a word in edgeways. Grabbing her jacket, she raced to her car.

This was a girl emergency.

* * *

**AN: Call 999. We got a girl emergency.**

**The whole "were you raped?" probably the first thing irl!Rebecca would actually say to me if I said I had a girl emergency.**

**Hoe.**

**Sorry this was so late. I had a maths exam and it went pretty shitty. I'll try to update next Monday but it might be a bit of a push. Sorry buttheads, I want to take this at a leisurely place. **


	4. Kiss With a Fist

**AN: Here you are, my little cuties.**

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock -_

"Jesus Christ!" The door burst open. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"We have to talk," Natasha was practically bursting at the seams with emotions.

"Oh my god, Natasha." Rebecca gritted her teeth. "If you're trying to make me want to punch you in the throat then you're going the right way about it."

"Please. I'm here to…talk about boys."

Rebecca leaned forward, eyebrows knitted together and her mouth gaping. "You…Christ! I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"This is serious, Rebecca!" Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what's going on."

The blonde slumped against the door, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Come in, then."

* * *

"So…You watched Star Wars and then you threw him out and then he kissed you?"

"Only on the cheek," Natasha frowned. They were sitting on Rebecca's bed in the room she shared with her little sister, Sarah. The room was obnoxiously pink – obviously Sarah's design input – with a bunk bed on the far side of the room and a small sofa against the right wall. The sat on the sofa, Natasha fiddling with one of Sarah's teddy bears as Rebecca sat cross legged, staring as Natasha told the story.

"Well, its better than nothing." Rebecca shrugged.

"I guess," Natasha pulled a face. "But I threw him out! That's not…right is it?"

Everything was quiet for a moment before Rebecca began howling with laughter. She buckled over, clutching her ribs. Natasha looked up with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "W-what? It's not funny!"

"Oh, you are just precious!" Rebecca wiped a tear from her eye, slowly calming down from her laughing fit.

"Shut up." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I just want to know if this is what I should be doing."

"Well I don't know, I'm not Oprah."

"Are you and Steve like this?"

Rebecca froze. "Yeah… sort of."

That piqued Natasha's interest. "Are you guys even dating?"

"No…" Rebecca shifted uncomfortably. "Steve's…kinda different."

"How so?"

"He…" She let out a soft laugh. "He's very traditional."

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Rebecca sighed. "He's more of a…friend."

"Right…"

"_Anyway, _that reminds invited us to sit with the… 'Crew' again." Rebecca wrinkled her nose. "Including Tony but I've been practicing my bitch-slapping."

"Really?!" Natasha cleared her throat, embarrassed by how high and squeaky her voice had become.

"Alright, skippy, don't get your knickers in a twist." Rebecca rolled her eyes, kicking her softly.

"Oh, that reminds me." Natasha let out a small chuckle. "Tony Stark tried to hit on me."

"Are you serious?" Rebecca exclaimed, leaning forward with a sly grin. "You shot him down?"

"He was like a lost puppy." Natasha giggled. Rebecca joined in, both laughing so hard that they were out of breath.

So this was what it's like. Natasha practically glowed with happiness as she jumped back into her car. She had talked about boys and giggled with her best girl friend. God, she was practically living one of those cheesy movies.

Natasha smiled, tapping her finger on the steering wheel along with the music. _Finally._

* * *

"She…shot you down?"

Tony pouted. "Yes."

"Tony Stark got shot down by Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yes! Okay? Ha ha ha, Tony got shot down." The supposed playboy grumbled, taking a swig of soda. It was lunch and the day had been relatively slow for Clint. He had hardly seen Nat and she still hadn't entered the cafeteria.

"Ha, then you lost the bet!" Clint grinned. "Because I bagged a date with her and it went swell!"

Corus' of "what!" and "yes!" erupted at the table. Loki looked positively furious, grabbing Tony and threatening to disembody him. Thor struggled with his brother, attempting to haul him off the yelling boy. Bruce and Steve just shook their heads with amused smirks, secretly relieved in not having to participate in the forfeit.

"Oh, Clint." Steve nudged him, drawing his attention away from the brawling trio. "I invited Natasha and Rebecca to sit with us today."

"Oh, uh, cool." Clint said, shifting awkwardly

Steve smiled softly. "I can tell that you like her more than winning a bet against Tony." He glanced at Tony, who was rubbing his throat and shooting annoyed glances at Loki.

Clint chuckled quietly, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks, man."

"What the hell…?" Clint and Steve swivelled around at the sound of Rebecca's voice that was standing next to Natasha. They were both staring at Tony, who was banging his head against the table, and Thor, who was looking through a catalogue of women's underwear.

Clint groaned, "Right on cue."

* * *

After school, Clint had persuaded her that he should go straight to Natasha's apartment as "Star Wars just cannot wait" and they "have a lot of ground to cover." He even said he would buy Italian for them to eat. Natasha had rolled her eyes and pushed him into her car.

"So…lunch was fun," Clint said shooting Natasha an off-handed glance.

"Despite the fact that everyone seems to be extraordinarily insane." Natasha chuckled.

"Yeah, you caught us at a bad time," Clint grinned and Natasha couldn't help but notice the tiny crinkles in the corner of his eyes that appeared when he was happy and smiling. "I have to say, they all seem to really like you."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, turning into her street. "Besides Tony trying to telekinetically make my head explode and Loki growling every time I even glimpsed at him… I'd say it was alright."

She pulled up outside her apartment, popping the seatbelt and grabbing the dinner from the back seat. Clint did the same, hopping up the stairs and leaning against the doorframe as Natasha unlocked the door.

"I was thinking," said Clint as he plopped down in a kitchen chair.

"Don't strain yourself." Natasha mumbled as she rummaged through the cupboards in search of plates

"Ha ha," he said mockingly. "Seriously. Every summer we go up to Tony's cabin and y'know, chill out for a couple of weeks. I'm sure nobody would mind if you came."

Natasha almost smashed her head off the cupboard door. Holy crap – nobody had _ever _invited her out to _chill for a couple of weeks._ "That sounds cool…But I doubt Tony would be particularly ecstatic about me tagging along."

"He's easily persuade." Natasha could hear the shit-eating grin that Clint donned and dodged it at all costs as she emptied his food carton onto a plate. That grin was a little bit too much for the butterflies in her stomach at the moment.

"Where is it?" She said as she reached for a knife and fork for Clint.

"Up north, in Great Falls."

Natasha would have dropped the plate if it weren't for Clint's quick and nimble fingers. "Woah, is everything okay?" He said urgently, setting the plate on the table.

Natasha composed herself the moment Clint spoke, slapping a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah, sorry. I just slipped."

Clint searched her face for a moment before shrugging. "Fair enough." He plucked the cutlery from Natasha's fingers and turned to eat. "So, Great Falls. Wanna come?"

Natasha turned to her own plate with a grimace and brought it to the table. She slipped into her chair silently. "Yeah, sounds fun."

"I heard Steve was inviting Rebecca so you guys can do, y'know, girl stuff if you want too." Clint said whilst shoving pasta into his mouth.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Great."

Clint shot her a grin. God damn it, did he have to look so pleased with himself?

* * *

After dinner, the pair nestled into the sofa again. They watched A New Hope silently with Natasha letting out a tiny gasp when Obi Wan was killed.

"He really dies?"

"Yup," Clint nodded sadly.

Natasha frowned. "At the hands of Anakin?"

"At the hands of Darth Vader. They aren't really the same people anymore." He shrugged.

Natasha stared as the credits began to role.

"Same again tomorrow?" Clint grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Won't your parents be sick of you skipping dinner?"

"My mum is just glad I'm actually speaking to a girl. I wouldn't worry about it." Clint stood and stretched. Natasha got up and awkwardly clasped her hands together, waiting for him to say something.

The silence stretched on. Clint was smiling contently, just staring into Natasha's eyes as if it were the most relaxing thing in the world. Natasha was tense. Her guard was slipping so much recently. It made her feel weak and so very vulnerable.

Clint brought a hand to tuck a wayward strand of brilliantly red hair behind her ear. "Nat," he breathed. "I…"

Natasha's breath hitched before she snapped herself out of it. "You should go. I don't want your mum to think I'm a terrible influence on your social skills." She let a kind smile grace her face as she moved away from his touch.

Clint's grin faltered and Natasha's heart almost broke. "R-right. Yeah, huh." He scratched the back of his neck before looking up at Natasha hopefully. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Natasha chuckled awkwardly. "I was thinking Thai?"

Clint picked up his coat shooting Natasha a small smile. "Sounds good."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Clint had decided to get the bus. He was too tired to walk and he didn't think his legs could function right.

It was obvious that there was something deep in Natasha that nobody had seen. So why was Clint crossing that line? Why was he trying to push her into this? Her exterior was flaking and the more glimpses of the real Natasha Clint witness, the more he pushed to see more.

It was downright rude. He was being so mean. Trying to push and push for his own selfish reason. _Twice _he had pressed her into feeling uncomfortable. He had to wait for her to make the move. If not, he would scare her away.

But what would she say if she found out that Clint had asked her out on a bet? He would hardly think she'd just laugh it off. Girls don't like when guys mess them around and Clint was teetering on the very edge.

Clint stepped out into the mild night. He mumbled his thanks to the bus driver and walked home with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Mum, dad. I'm home." He called, heading for the stairs.

"Hello, honey! How was Natasha?" Edith called from the living room. Clint rolled his eyes – there was no way he was making it out of this without a game of 20 questions.

"Fine," He sighed as he diverted himself towards the sound of her voice. Edith and Harold were snuggled into the sofa watching some kind of crime drama. The sofa was position with its back to the door so Edith had craned her neck to smile kindly towards her son.

"Did you pay for dinner?" She asked.

"Of course," Clint smiled briefly.

"Is something the matter?" Edith furrowed her eyebrows. She was completely tuned in to the moods of her family and she could tell something was off from a mile away.

"Nah, I just want to go to sleep. I'm really tired and I have school…" He trailed off; pleading his mother would just let him leave.

Her expression softened. "Okay, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, mum. Night, dad." He said as he turned for the stairs.

"Night." They both called.

* * *

History wasn't exactly awkward. It was uncomfortably quiet.

Clint was trying to step back, give Natasha some breathing space. He couldn't even concentrate on his Supernatural marathon because all he could think about was how to please Natasha. Obviously the only route for him was to quit pressurising Nat and let her come round to it herself.

However, Natasha was trying to make up for being so cold. She was trying to talk. She was trying to make him forgive her. She hoped that maybe he would just forget out their awkward incident and she could jump in his arms and ride away (in her shitty car) off into the sunset.

But she couldn't help it! All her life, every minute of everyday, Natasha Romanoff has secluded herself from _everything. _Affection, trust, dependence, _love – _they had all been banished from her life. She couldn't give Clint any of these things. So why would he want her? Why would he bother if Natasha was just a taker and not even close to a giver?

She had tried. _God, _had she tried. There were countless people that had come into her life and offered her everything with a smile and a hug. They promised to look after her, to care until the inevitable end. Only Natasha couldn't do it. She couldn't hand her life over with a tick of the box. She hid herself, protecting herself from the threats of abandonment that lingered over her.

The only person that she could open her arms to was Ali. Ali trusted Natasha with all her heart. She would be a fool to reject her. With her dimpley smile and her silky black hair that reached the small of her back. She was so young and pure. Natasha couldn't fathom a reason why she wouldn't take Ali's hand and protect her too.

And now Clint was here with his cute smile and his bright eyes. He looked at Natasha like she was the secret to all of life. Like she held everything for him in her palms. And all she could do was stare back, cold and heartless.

But not anymore. Now she would _really _try. She would push herself out of her protective bubble and into the light that was Clint Barton.

"I, uh, saw this new take away on the way to school this morning." Natasha said quickly after almost complete silence. "I was thinking we should check it out." She shifted in her seat nervously before peaking to see Clint's reaction.

He glanced up from his work and smiled kindly. "If you want."

Natasha nodded. She tapped her pen on the bridge between her thumb and her finger before saying, "I was thinking," She began. "Maybe we could just skip Empires Strikes Back. Y'know, since I've seen it a hundred times already."

Clint stalled for a moment before smiling again and saying "Sure, whatever you want to do is fine."

_What?!_ Natasha's eyes widened. Surely that's not in the Star Wars rules? You can't just miss a whole movie! Why was he tiptoeing around her? Sure, she had screwed up last night but that didn't mean _Clint _had to change how he acted because Natasha was acting so dumb. It meant that Natasha had some serious problems.

_God damn it, does he have to be so sweet all the time?_

* * *

The car ride home wasn't much better. It had gotten to the point that Natasha cringed every time she breathed a bit too loudly.

When she glanced at Clint he was staring out the window blankly. The crinkle at the corner of his eyes had disappeared and his smile was nowhere to be found. When he noticed her looking he turned and gave her a reassuring smile. Rage suddenly burst through Natasha's soul.

"Alright, that's it!" Natasha swerved the car into the nearest parking spot. Clint's eyes popped out of his head and he scrambled for something to cling to for dear life as Natasha hit the breaks at the side of the road.

"Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Natasha shouted, turning to look at him. He stared at her in disbelief. "You're driving me crazy!"

"_I'm _driving _you _crazy?!" Clint said.

"Don't act so oblivious." Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Oblivious to what?" Clint spluttered.

"You know what you're doing!"

"And what is that?" Clint asked, his eyes still as wide as dinner plates.

"Stop walking on eggs shells around me! I'm sorry. I'm just an awkward person…I didn't mean too!" She groaned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night! Stop trying to change yourself to suit my problems!" Natasha all but shouted.

"Wow, so if I try to help you, you try to kill me?!" Clint gestured frantically to the road.

"I didn't try to kill you." Natasha scoffed. "такого ребенка" She muttered as she sat back in her seat.

"What the hell was that? Russian?" A sudden fury had overcome Clint. Maybe it was the adrenaline from nearly being thrown out of the windscreen, but he couldn't help but let out all the pent up anger.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" She retorted smugly.

"Quit using that tone with me." He growled.

"What are you, my mother?!"

Clint bit back a retort about parenting, remembering how sensitive Natasha was on that subject. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"Because I'm scared, you big idiot!" Natasha shouted.

"_You're scared? _At least I'm not trying to murder you every two seconds without any warning!"

"Oh for Christ sake," Natasha rolled her eyes. "I didn't try to kill—"

Natasha was interrupted by a knock on her window. She spun in her seat to see a small old woman tapping her window. The woman clutching a ragged tea towel close to her chest and she peered into the car timidly. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows before unwinding her window.

"Excuse me, miss." The woman said shyly. "You and you're boyfriend—."

"He's _not _my boyfriend."

"I'm _not _her boyfriend."

The woman's eyes widened momentarily. She coughed to regain her courage and carried on. "Oh, right, yes. Well you and your friend are shouting rather loudly and my granddaughter is here with her child and we only just put him down…"

Natasha could feel a blush creeping up her neck. All the rage had escaped and now only embarrassment bubbled through her body. "Ma'am, I am so sorry." She said quickly. "I think we're, uh, done shouting now."

The woman smiled softly and nodded. "All right, thank you. I hope you two have lovely night."

Natasha smiled as the woman turned and waddled back into her house. She wound up the window quickly and then turned back to Clint. They both let out a small giggle which turned out into a full blown cackle. Clint clutched his stomach as Natasha wiped her eyes.

It was perfect. Natasha couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. There were times, of course, where a small giggle would escape her lips. They seemed to come especially easy when she was around Clint or Rebecca. But she couldn't recall _ever _laughing so much that tears trickled down her face.

"Oh my god." Clint laughed, rolling his head to the side to look at Natasha.

"I can't believe that just happened." Natasha sniffed before calming down and collapsing against the seat.

There was a small pause as the pair caught their breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Clint." Natasha said. She stared out of the windscreen, praying Clint would just accept it and they could go eat and watch movies.

"Do you have any idea how confusing you are?" Clint chuckled as Natasha smiled bashfully. "Just when I think you're relaxed I do something stupid and you're shoving me out the door. I just don't know what to do. I'm trying so hard, Nat. I thought you wanted space but—"

"Clint," Natasha stopped the boy mid rant, taking one of his hands with a small smile. She dared to look at Clint and so she stared at their hands. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me. Hell, there are a lot of things I don't know about myself. But what I do know is that you're the only person that's stuck around in a long time."

Natasha could feel the tension seep out of Clint and so she carried on in the hopes that he would be comfortable around her again. "And I'm glad. It restores my faith in myself. If you can stick around then surely there's something of worth in here. It means that _I am _worth it. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a lot of confidence in that idea."

When Natasha looked up Clint was smiling. He reached forward with his other hand and thumbed her cheek gently. A grin spread across his face when Natasha didn't flinch away. In fact, she leaned into the touch. Clint watched in slow motion as Natasha untangled her hand from his and brought it up to the back of his neck as if to pull him in for a kiss. She stopped there and searched his eyes; however she made no attempt to move again.

Clint realised that there was no way in hell that she would initiate the kiss. However, there was no way Clint was going to miss this opportunity. His stomach began to tingle but he ignored it as he leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against Natasha's. There was a small moment of nothing before Natasha reciprocated with a tiny mewl and recaptured Clint's lips. She melted into the kiss, bringing her hands to cup Clint's face and occasionally run them through his hair. Clint's veins seemed to ignite with passion as he pulled Natasha as close as he could in the confined space. He began nibbling her lip whilst running soft circles on the smooth skin of her hip which made Natasha give a rough tug of Clint's short hair. Clint began to slow down, given soft kitten kisses before he pulled away for breath. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Natasha. She was breathing hard with a bright blush flaring from her neck up.

"I hope you realise that you're stuck with me now." He breathed

Natasha let a small grin grace her face. "I think I'll be alright with that."

Clint pulled a face. "You weren't serious about skipping Empire Strikes Back, right?"

Natasha laughed, pulling away to start the ignition. "As if. Don't get your Spiderman panties in a twist."

Clint stuck his tongue out, before smiling fondly at Natasha, "They're Batman."

* * *

**AN: ….**

**Okay, so they kissed.**

**I did it. Take the keyboard away from me. I think that may be the first kiss i've ever written (?). I hope it was okay!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, TOSSERS.**


	5. Haven't Had Enough

**AN: Sorry I'm **_**so **_**late and this is _so _short. My brother and his girlfriend had a kid and school had gotten a bit crazy but… Better late than never!**

* * *

The next morning Natasha reveled in what had occurred the night before. After driving to Natasha's apartment with sneaky glances and wide grins, Clint and Natasha plopped down on the sofa contently. Their kiss seemed to trigger some kind of relief in Natasha, like it had been building up ever since she had moved here.

They sat as close as physically possible without actually sitting on top of each other and even then Clint couldn't help but reach over to hold Natasha's hand. He ran his thumb over Natasha's knuckles as they watched the Empires Strikes Back in silence.

God, it had been so perfect.

Rebecca has also roped Natasha into driving her to school everyday. Natasha didn't mind – Rebecca was only a couple of streets away and she enjoyed her company.

Natasha knew as soon Rebecca threw her bag in the backseat and tumbled into the car beaming like an idiot that something big had happened.

"Hey!" Rebecca almost squeaked as she put on her seatbelt. She looked at Natasha quizzically when the car didn't move.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Rebecca laughed.

Natasha began the drive to school as Rebecca explained how Steve had _finally _asked her out. To be fair, she could see why Rebecca was so excited. Apparently, Steve had taken her out for a picnic at the Diligo Park at sunset where he asked if Rebecca would like to "fondue" with him. She had blushed at that part, saying Steve was very nervous and didn't exactly know what he was saying.

"Sound's wonderful." Natasha smiled.

"So, what happened last night? Clint still giving you the cold shoulder?"

Natasha sighed. "No. He said he was trying to give me space because I had freaked out. I felt really guilty for lashing out on him."

Rebecca looked shocked. "You lashed out on him?"

"Yeah," Natasha pulled a face. "It was a little harsh I guess – but I didn't know what the hell he was doing. I thought he was just going off me."

"Has he made a move yet?" Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows in a very Tony-like manner.

"Uh," Natasha blushed scarlet and Rebecca squealed. "It was just a kiss!"

They arrived at school with Rebecca teasing Natasha and Natasha swatting at her. They both climbed out the car laughing and Natasha did not fail to notice the little intake of breath that Rebecca took when she saw Steve waiting for her at the gate.

Rebecca cleared her throat, smoothed out her skirt and strode confidently up to Steve with Natasha on her hip. He smiled when he noticed the pair, his eyes shining brightly.

"Hello," Steve said, leaning down to peck Rebecca on the lips. He nodded to Natasha in greeting "How are you?"

Rebecca smirked and Natasha watched, impressed at her friends assurance. "I'm fabby."

Suddenly the confidence in Rebecca's face vanished and was replaced with an expression of extreme shock. Natasha watched with an amused smirk as Rebecca mouthed the words '_fabby?!' _to herself.

Thankfully Steve chuckled and snaked a hand around Rebecca's waist. Rebecca shot Natasha a pained look as they turned away. Natasha chuckled behind her hand and lagged behind the couple. She couldn't remember ever seeing such love in a relationship before. It was preposterous that Rebecca and Steve had only _just _started to date. The way Rebecca couldn't simply pout and Steve would be there to smooth out any worries was unbelievable. Natasha had never seen anyone look at another the way Steve looks at Rebecca. It made her hopeful. Steve looked at Rebecca like she was Steve's own personal sun that warmed him straight to his core. It made Natasha think that maybe, just maybe, that could be her and Clint one day.

They reached the entrance and Natasha abandoned the pair to go to her locker. She rifled through the papers that had built up in only a week or so. She stuffed her English folder in her bag and closed her locker.

"Hello," Natasha jumped as she turned to see Clint leaning on the lockers behind her.

"Hi," She narrowed her eyes at him for scaring her. Clint just grinned and planted swift kiss on Natasha's cheek. Natasha froze. Public affection? Nope. Not a good idea.

Nevertheless, Natasha forced a smile onto her lips. She knew Clint didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and she was _not _going to have a repeat of last time.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class." Clint said and Natasha nodded as they began walking.

"Did you hear about Steve and Rebecca?" Natasha said, eager to have a normal conversation and attempt to stop thinking about the kiss they shared last night.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "No. They didn't break up, did they?"

"The opposite," Natasha laughed.

Clint chuckled, "Finally."

They turned down the corridor and weaved through the crowds of school kids.

"Do you think we should talk about last night?"

The bluntness caught Natasha off guard but she nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I do."

Natasha and Clint had been so wrapped up in the thought of each other that they didn't even question it. They kissed and they cuddled like any couple would but neither thought to burst the bubble and return to reality. But they had to. Natasha had some serious confessing to do, ready or not.

"Okay," Clint bit his lip as they reach Natasha's classroom. "Meet me at the middle floor janitor's closet at break."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "_In_ the janitor's closet or _at _the janitor's closet?"

"Anywhere in between," Clint grinned and turned away as the bell rang.

* * *

Clint tapped his foot impatiently, the smell of bleach getting to him. The janitor's closet wasn't exactly the most conventional meeting point but it's not easy to find privacy in this shitty school.

He pressed his ear to the door as he heard footsteps approach. _Please don't be the janitor, dear God no._

"Clint?" Natasha's soft whisper was music to his ears as he quickly hauled her in by the wrist.

"_In _the janitor's closet then," It was too dark to see, but Clint was sure Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek. He was glad when Natasha by clasping her hands behind Clint's neck.

"Clint," She murmured into his ear. "There's some stuff I think you should know…if we, y'know, do this." She leaned back to look at his shadowed face.

A million things ran through Clint's head. That is not a sentence that anyone ever wants to hear. Why would someone say that if it weren't deathly serious?

God, what if he started dating a serial killer? Charlie would make fun of him for life. Maybe that's a little melodramatic. Maybe she's pregnant and she wants Clint to help her through it. Maybe her parents threw her out and she moved her. She did say she didn't have any parents.

Oh, what if she's a lesbian and her parents rejected her and Clint turned her straight again. What is she's a vampire and she wants' to turn Clint. What if she's a lesbian vampire and—

"Clint?" Clint refocused on Natasha's face realising he hadn't said anything in quite some time.

"I don't care." He croaked. Okay, so maybe the correct phrase would be 'I'm too scared, please don't tell me, oh dear God.' But what did it matter?

"No, Clint. I want to be honest—,"

Clint cut Natasha off with a kiss to which Natasha couldn't help but melt into. He knew it was a dick move but he really didn't want to know. What if it was something that could ruin their relationship? Christ, did they even have a relationship at this point?

Natasha pulled back for a moment, swiping her thumb down Clint's neck. "It's important."

Clint suppressed a grimace. "I don't care."

Clint's eyes readjusted in time to see Natasha bite her lip. "Are you sure? I don't want to keep things from you."

Clint internally cringed. Natasha is too sweet. She's willing to give up her darkest secret to someone she's only known for a few weeks and he is _rejected her._ "It's good to have your own secrets. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Before Natasha could answer, Clint pressed his lips to hers.

The bell rang, ending their closet shenanigans. Natasha ran a hand through her hair and smoothed out her blouse. Clint couldn't help but chuckled. "I'll see you at lunch," He planted a quick kiss on Natasha's lips and disappeared.

* * *

The lunch table had become even more crowded. Rebecca and Natasha had become full-time members of the lunch table and a lovely girl called Pepper Potts, who had come back from her vacation, had also appeared. Tony had introduced her to Natasha as his girlfriend which Natasha questioned internally. Hadn't Tony asked her out only a few weeks before? She quickly pushed it out of her head as Tony immediately seemed to settle down with Pepper near. Anytime anyone would become rowdy Tony would look up to her as if to say "Look. I'm being good." And Pepper would answer this look with a brief kiss.

It was really sweet.

Natasha and Rebecca quickly became good friends with Pepper. They found common ground on most things and Natasha found Pepper incredibly kind. They laughed and talked all lunch, ignoring their respective partners to bond.

The boys took this chance to talk about their bet. They crowded around in a disfigured circle in attempt to shut out the girls. Tony continued to eat and Loki shoved his face away, complaining about him chomping in his ear.

"I think you guys should do it tomorrow." Bruce smirked.

"I think you should shut up." Loki muttered.

"Guys, can we keep this quiet. Natasha doesn't know yet," Clint hissed.

"I don't know why you wouldn't tell her, its not big deal," Tony rolled his eyes, stuffing some fries into his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I took the liberty to order some panties for each of us," Thor 'whispered'.

"What the hell, man?!" Tony said.

"Well, at least you don't have to wear someone else's." Clint sniggered.

"I would much rather have to watch Tony wear some of Pepper's," Bruce said and cracked up with Clint.

Tony's expression changed from furious to mischievous and Bruce and Clint immediately shut their mouth. "Well…"

"Ew! Dude!"

"Alright, alright. We all know about Tony's weird sex life." Steve rolled his eyes. "How long until your panties come, Thor?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that before, Steve-y" Tony muttered through a mouthful of burger.

"Approximately seven days." Thor answered

"Alright then. We do it a week today and _we do not tell the girls._ Got it?"

There was a mumble of agreement.

* * *

**AN: ….**

**This is getting out of control.**

**It's taking me quiiiite a while to get to the good parts but don't fret, the plot will pick up.**

**Thanks lovies. xo**


	6. Me, You and Steve

***whispers* don't judge me, I had writers block.**

* * *

Rebecca blew a piece of hair out of her face, the wind whipping against her face. She had been waiting outside school for Steve for what seemed liked _forever_. He had told her he would be two minutes whilst he talked to the guidance councilor, Miss Carter, about something. An uneasy feeling had settled into Rebecca's stomach when he flashed a forced smile and jogged off into the school. Why would Steve need to speak to a guidance councilor? Surely, as his girlfriend, Rebecca would know if something was wrong with Steve. Had she really been that much of an idiot that she couldn't notice when her boyfriend was upset?

Her phone ringtone caught Rebecca off guard as she jumped, whirling around to find her attacker. She sighed, holding a hand to her heart to try and calm it down before shoving her hand into her bag.

"What?" Rebecca growled.

"Charming," Natasha answered.

Rebecca's body sagged as she leaned against the wall of the school. "Sorry. What's up?"

There was a loud sigh and some shuffling before Natasha answered. "This is going to sound really cryptic but just bare with me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Today Clint kind of asked me out but—."

"Great!" Rebecca grinned. He had taken his time.

"No, not great. Well yes, great but honesty is crucial in a relationship—."

"What? Did you get that out of Girl Talk along with your sparkly tiara?" Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Rebecca! This is serious," Natasha was screeching now and Rebecca knew to clamp her mouth shut. "I have a lot of things in my past that I'm not exactly proud of and I want Clint to know about it before we go out. Only, he completely shot me down and wouldn't let me tell him for some reason. He just kept kissing me and telling me that it didn't matter. But it does. And I need him to know otherwise I can't possibly go out with him."

"Jeez," Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck, desperately thinking of something to tell Natasha to calm her down. "Well, I can't tell you what he's thinking but I can tell you that _communication _is also key in a relationship. You're not a mind reader, moron. You have to actually talk to him about it otherwise you'll never know."

"I know. I've never been much of a communicator," Natasha mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You set the rules in this relationship but _the words have to actually come out of your mouth_," Rebecca rolled her eyes. Maybe she was being a little harsh but she had soon learned that that was the only way to actually get through to Nat.

"I'll talk to him." Natasha sounded a little unsure.

"Good. You're still coming up to the Falls right? Next Friday is the start of summer and I think we should leave right away."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Right away sounds good, I guess."

Rebecca was about to question Natasha on her weirdness but Steve was coming towards her with a soft smile. "I gotta go but I'll see you soon."

She hung up before Natasha could reply and slipped her phone back into her bag.

"Hey," She smiled as Steve slipped a hand into hers.

"Hello. Who was on the phone?" Steve planted a small kiss on Rebecca's cheek and began walking to his car.

"Natasha. Clint had asked her out but she was worried because he wouldn't let her tell him her secrets." Rebecca shrugged.

"Huh. He's kind of a woos, isn't he?"

"He's the definition of woos." She sighed before deciding to change the subject. Rebecca realised that, after giving Natasha such a hard time, she was hardly acting as the role model of communication. "So, uh, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Steve knitted his eyebrows together, glancing at Rebecca. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I was just…" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth before blurting out, "I was wondering why you needed to see Miss Carter. Is something wrong? Have I been a bad girlfriend?"

They had reached the car by now and Steve had paused when opening the door for Rebecca. "What?"

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably as Steve's eyes bore into her. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me and if I've been a bad girlfriend then I am so _so _sorry."

"Rebecca," Steve breathed. His face softened and a warm smile graced his face. "You idiot." He swooped her into a hug, pulling her as close to him as possible and nuzzling his face into her hair. Rebecca's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets at the force of the hug but she was hardly complaining.

"You are too sweet," Steve whispered into her hair, placing a gentle kiss just under Rebecca's ear. He drew back to look her in the face. "I don't think you're physically capable of being a bad girlfriend. I just needed to talk to Miss Carter about the financially troubles we're having at home. Remember I told you? I just needed an adult in on the situation."

Unfortunately, Rebecca did remember. It was sweet really. Not the story of Steve's life but the fact that he had told her so openly. They weren't even dating at this point, just hanging out every so often. They were sitting on Steve's porch, watching the Maggie, Steve's little sister, playing on the streets with her friends.

Steve's father had left when Steve was 9, leaving his mother with a new born Maggie and no income. Steve had told her about the shabby little flat that he had grew up in and it made Rebecca sick. They had struggled for so long and when Steve turned 12 he threw himself into work. He took the shittiest jobs possible, desperate to help his mother pay of debts. When Steve was 15 his mother got really sick and they couldn't pay any medical bills. They even got chucked out of the flat leaving them to fend for themselves in the streets. Rebecca had told Steve to miss out that part of his life. She couldn't imagine a skinny Steve rummaging around bins with his mother curled up in shop doors, a tiny little Maggie wrapped in blankets next to her. Eventually, through a lot of help from homeless charities, they managed to move into a secure house. Steve's mother got help and is recovering very well. Money is still tight meaning Steve has to work through most weekends and holidays. But through funding from charities and benefits from the government, the family have managed to get back on their feet. Or so Rebecca thought.

"Did it get worse?" Rebecca murmured, pressing her forehead to Steve's.

"No…I just wanted the school to know. I've kept it a secret from everybody for a very long time."

"You would tell me, right? If you needed help?" She said.

"Of course," Steve chuckled. "Stop worrying. Everything's fine."

Rebecca sighed and kissed Steve swiftly on the lips. "Would your family like to come over to dinner this Sunday?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to be a burden to your family…"

"Don't be dumb," Rebecca swatted Steve on the arm, untangling from him and opening the car door. "You _are_ family now. And anyway, my mum will have an aneurism if she doesn't get to meet you soon."

* * *

The weekend was a godsend to the group of teens. Summer was taking too long to come and school was deathly boring.

They had decided to meet up at diner in town to talk about their trip to the Great Falls. Rebecca had told Natasha and Pepper to meet her in town before hand so they could do some shopping, leaving the guys to meet up on their own.

"I think we should just call the bet off," Clint said, glancing over the shelf of DVDs. Bruce, Tony, Steve and Clint had decided to rent some movies and invite the group to a film night at Tony's tonight.

"Why? You don't even have to do it!" Tony rolled his eyes, rifling through his shelf of DVDs.

"I know, I know…I just think Natasha will be mad if she finds out and I really don't want that right now." Clint sighed.

Bruce clapped a hand on Clint's back. "You're treating her like a child, man. She knows how to look after herself. She's not gonna flee just because you made a bet on her. And anyway, it turned out great in the end up, right?"

Clint nodded. "I suppose…"

"But girls don't think like we do, Bruce," Steve said, his voice muffled from the other side of the shelf.

"You would know, Stevey, being an honourable girl yourself." Tony giggled, earning a punch in the arm from Steve.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to her some more, Clint. Be honest with her." Steve said, trying his damn hardest not to give away his in-depth knowledge about Natasha and Clint's relationship.

"Yeah I guess." Clint frowned. "Girls are hard!"

"Preach it to the choir… OH MY GOD!" Tony jumped up, returning to the other side of the shelf. He had a suspiciously large grin and began bouncing up and down. "I have found the perfect movie." He held up a case titled 'Music and Lyrics' that had Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore snuggling on the cover.

"Dude, this is a chick flick," Clint raised an eyebrow. He snatched the case from Tony, turning it over to read the blurb.

"It is the best movie ever made. We're watching it." Tony grabbed it back and all but skipped up to the cashier.

Steve sighed. "And he said I was a girl."

* * *

"Steve just text me saying they were ready to eat and that everyone's coming around for a movie night tonight so get your ass in gear," Rebecca called into the changing rooms.

A few moments later Natasha exited the changing room. "What do you think?" She had donned a gorgeous white summer dress, decorated with colourful flowers. It had thick straps and flowed gracefully from Natasha's waist to sit on her mid-thigh.

"It's perfect!" Rebecca grinned, Pepper appearing from behind her with a soft smile.

"You look lovely." And she really did. Natasha's creamy skin complemented the dress beautifully. Her red hair looked warm and radiant against the white and Pepper was sure Clint would be falling at her heels.

"Great," Natasha smiled, returning to her changing room.

"But seriously, hurry up. I'm starving." Rebecca knocked on her door, receiving a muffled 'shut up, I'm coming'.

Natasha paid for the dress and the trio set off down the street with multiple shopping bags in tow. It was a little surreal for Natasha. She felt like she was in Sex and the City – except with less city and zero sex. She felt almost at home with her best friends. They actually liked her; they asked to hang out with her. They even took her dress shopping. It made her feel accepted and utterly joyful.

They reached the diner, laughing when they struggled to fit through the door with their bags. Natasha spotted the table with their respected partners as well as Bruce, Thor and Loki.

"Jesus," Steve chuckled when the girls arrived.

"I'm gonna put my bags in my car. Do you guys want a lift home?" Natasha said, turning to the girls.

"Nah, what do you think we have boyfriends for?" Pepper winked. Rebecca laughed as she and Pepper stole their boyfriend's car keys and the three headed back outside again.

When they came back bag-less, the boys had dragged another table over to make room for everyone. Tony pulled Pepper into the seat next to him, Natasha plopped down into the seat next to Clint and Rebecca made everyone shuffle over so she could sit next to Steve.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Rebecca grinned.

"Well," Pepper began. She pulled a notebook from her handbag and opened it up to reveal her 'Summer Notes'. "I took the liberty of planning it out, since I knew you lot are handless."

Everyone groaned, including Tony who usually stood on Pepper's side. "C'mon babe, this is ridiculous. Why do we need to plan?"

"Organisation is key to having fun." Pepper said.

Tony rolled his eyes as the rest of the group laughed. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Okay," She pulled out a pile of paper from the back of her notebook. "I've prepared individual to-do lists for everyone" She said as she began handing them out.

"This is ludicrous," Loki scowled as he grabbed his list.

"Hey buddy, if you wanna come then you better do what she says," Tony replied, jutting a thumb out towards Pepper.

"Quit sucking up, Tony." Rebecca said as she skimmed over her list, oblivious to Tony making faces at her.

"Alright, children. Listen up because I'm only going to go over these lists once." Pepper looked between the group accusingly, as if they really were her children. "Thor."

"Yes, Miss Potts?" Thor said, straightening up. Loki scoffed at his brother.

"I need you to get food. The cabin fridge will be empty when we get there and I know how much you all like to eat. I've given you a basic list of fruit—."

"Bleugh."

"—Vegetables"

"Gross."

"—Juice"

"Weak."

"Tony, stop interrupting me." Pepper scowled, slapping her boyfriend on his arm. He stuck out his tongue before kissing her on the cheek and promising not to speak again.

"Thank you. Anyway, I need the basics and any junk food you want. Okay, Thor?"

"I understand completely." Thor smiled proudly.

"Good. Steve, Natasha and Tony. You are all on car duties."

The three nodded.

"Make sure you have enough petrol because it's quite a long drive. I'll let you assign who you want in your car."

Tony pouted. "But I wanted Stevey in my car."

"Shut up, Tony." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Loki, Tony and Bruce I trust you all to put you on booze. Okay?" Pepper pursed her lips as Loki and Tony grinned at each other wickedly. "I put some suggestions down for you. Nothing too crazy. I want _no _puke on this trip." Bruce nodded seriously, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Rebecca and I will be in charge of things everyone will forget. Such as sunscreen, towels etc. Okay?"

Rebecca nodded, happy that she had a small job.

"Okay, good." Pepper smiled, glad that everyone was cooperating. "I also took the liberty of writing down a check list for you all when packing. I don't want you to forget _everything._ I want essentials at the very least. Is everyone okay with their jobs?"

There was a chorus or 'yes's and Pepper grinned, tucking her notebook back into her bag.

"So when are we actually going?" Bruce asked.

"I vote for first day of the holiday!" Tony grinned.

"I don't see why not," Rebecca shrugged and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Alright, first day of the holidays we meet at Tony's at 10.30 AM." Pepper said, whipping out her notebook again to quickly scribble something down.

"Sounds sweet." Tony was bouncing up and down on his seat. "I'm so pumped."

"Alright, skippy." Pepper rolled her eyes, jabbing her pen into his arm to calm Tony down.

Tony laughed, kissing Pepper on the cheek. "Sorry babe, I'm just excited!"

"Hey, Tony. It's getting late. What happened to this movie night?" Steve said.

"Oh yeah!" Tony beamed. "Go get your pyjamas losers, we're having a movie night at mine."

* * *

Natasha would never admit that she took a while to get ready. Clint may have already been home, had some dinner and walked to Natasha's house before she had finished her microwave meal. But that did not mean that she was slow.

"C'mon Nat~" Clint whined. "You're taking _forever_."

"Shut up. I'm just coming!" She called from her wardrobe, clothes flying out at all angles. "I'm sure I put clean pyjamas in here yesterday."

"It doesn't matter," Clint rolled his eyes.

"It matters, Clint. I'm not going to a sleepover with horrible pyjamas."

"Nobodies going to be looking at your pyjamas, idiot." Clint chuckled, moving from his place next to the door to pull Natasha out of the wardrobe. He swivelled her around, placing his hands on her hips.

"I know, I know." Natasha smiled, her hands resting on Clint's shoulders.

"Then stop worrying about it. Our dumb group of friends couldn't care less." He said.

"Can I tell you a small secret?" Natasha smiled sheepishly.

Worry flashed across Clint's face before he nodded.

"I've never actually been to a sleepover before." Natasha said quietly, hiding her face in the crook of Clint's neck.

Clint's eyes widened with shock. He pulled back to look a Natasha's flushed face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Natasha bit her lip. "If I tell you it wasn't because I didn't have any friends would you believe me?"

"No," Clint laughed. Natasha scowled at her boyfriend.

"Gee, thanks." She grumbled. Clint chucked, kissing the crease between Natasha's eyebrows.

"I kind of like it. Our group taking your sleepover virginity." He laughed again. "Now hurry up. Grab some pyjamas and let's go."

Natasha kissed Clint quickly before she picked up her pyjamas from the floor, shoving them into a bag and pulling him out of the door.

* * *

**AN: Uhhhhh, this was such a bitch to write. I really wanted to get something out so I'm sorry if it's a bit bland. But we'll have movie night next chapter which will be fun. And a Rebecca/Steve family dinner. I ship them so hard and I don't even care.**

**Also, I think I've decided to make this a two parter story. I want it to build up slowly and sensibly because the story line I've planned out is a bit mental. It's kind of unrealistic but I like that about it. It makes it original but the plot line also links in to canon!Natasha and canon!Clint. It's just a bit hard to make two teenagers spies. ~ Foreshadowing ~**

**So the first story (this one) will be mostly build up of Natasha's character (i.e her past, her relationship with Clint) which will make the big plot line a lot smoother.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Do review. It makes me happy.**

**And I'm really sorry for the huge gap I'm having in between chapters. Writer's block is a meanie. Mwah!**


	7. Joy and Misery

**AN: Someone asked me why the names of the chapter's seemed so familiar and i thought i'd just answer it in a authors note -**

**Usually when i'm writing i'm listening to music so i like to update with the song i'm listening to at the time of naming the chapter. They're really great songs so i think i'll put the name and the artists at the end of the chapter. For the chapter's so far:**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Birds - The Cinematic Orchestra **

**Chapter 2: Space Lion - Yoko Kanno/The Seatbelts**

**Chapter 3: Like or Like Like - Miniature Tigers**

**Chapter 4: Kiss with a Fist - Florence and the Machine**

**Chapter 5: Haven't Had Enough - Marianas Trench**

**Chapter 6: Me, You and Steve - Garfunkel and Oates**

**Also, just a little heads up - I've changed the summary of this story. I kind of threw myself into this without properly thinking out the story line but I think I may have sorted it out. This story is going to be more of a set up before the sequel which will be very action packed. So think of this story as the fluffy lead up. Sorry for the lengthy AN!**

* * *

Pepper knew very well how motherly she was towards her group of friends. She couldn't help it – it's as if they were just begging to be looked after. Ever since she had met them, she had told Tony to stop chewing with his mouth open, scolded Bruce for going to bed to late, tied Thor's tie before the Christmas dances, yelled at Loki for picking on the new kids at school, had deep and intense chats with Clint when something was on his mind and gave Steve a cuddle when his mother got sick. It was like an impulse to hold them close and carry them through. And now that Natasha and Rebecca were spending more time with them, she had been a little worried that they would try to take over. Pepper Potts was controlling and she knew that very well. But Natasha and Rebecca didn't show any threat and instead threw themselves head first into the dysfunctional family.

Pepper sighed contently as she carried a jug of juice and bowls of crisps through to Tony's living room. The group would be arriving soon and she wanted to make some snacks in case they didn't have any dinner. Tony had disappeared as soon as they got in, complaining about needed to get some work done. Pepper shook her head, deciding that it was time for Tony to come out of his work shop.

She padded through the halls of the house expertly, nodding courteously to the odd maids and cleaners doing their jobs around the house. She reached the large wooden door that had "Tony's Work Shop" carved smoothly into the wood in swirly writing. Tony had told her that his father and mother had built his workshop for his 8th birthday. He had said it was his favourite place in the world and it reminded him of his mother before she had died.

Pepper smiled at that thought and pushed the door open. The room was spacious, the walls painted grey to make it seem even bigger. There were three workbenches, one on each wall, cluttered with various inventions and tools that had been collected over the years. In the middle of the room sat Tony's newest project: Dum-E. He was a robot, made to help Tony build things quicker and better. Tony said that he was an idiot and wouldn't respond to his commands properly but Pepper thought that he was precious.

"Hey babe," Tony smiled from the back of the room, wiping oil from his hands with a rag.

"Hey," Pepper began making her way over, patting Dum-E on the head as she passed. "It's time to come down."

Tony pouted. "But Pep, I have to-."

Pepper raised her hand to cut him off. "No but's, you're coming with me." She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Wow, Pep, really? Right now? I mean, I know our friends are about to come but I guess we could fit one in…" Tony frowned thoughtfully, staring at his watch.

Pepper slapped him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Shut up. You stink of oil, as if I would have sex with you now."

Tony smirked playfully, pulling Pepper into his chest. "You know you want to."

"Which movie did you rent today?" Pepper said in an attempt to change the subject.

Tony smiled, kissing Pepper on the cheek and taking her hand in his as they walked down the corridor. "Music and Lyrics."

Pepper snorted. "You've seen that a million times!"

"And it's still the best movie ever made."

* * *

Natasha smiled as Pepper led her and Clint into the living room. Tony's house was warm and inviting and was obviously designed with a woman's touch. The living room was much the same. The walls were a pale brown that matched the brown sofas. The carpet, a crème that was bound to get something spilled on it, was soft under foot. There were photos all around, some of a baby Tony and some of a young woman at the beach.

On one sofa sat Bruce, Loki, Tony followed by Pepper. On the other sat Thor, Steve and Rebecca who was practically sitting on Steve as he idly chatted to Thor. Rebecca looked up when Natasha and Clint came in and patted the seat next to her. Clint offered her the seat and Natasha sat down whilst Clint sat at her feet. She stroked his hair softly, almost non-existent, as she talked to Rebecca.

Suddenly, Tony clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get this movie started!"

He played the movie, turned off the lights and began handing around the snacks. Loki groaned, muttering someone about how girly this was, to which Tony retorted with a nasty glare.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Natasha heard a giggle. She turned to see it was Rebecca. She was still sitting on Steve's lap with her back to his chest, her head lying on his shoulder as she attempted to feed him M&Ms. Rebecca popped one in his mouth and Steve bit her finger gently before planting a small kiss on the tip. God damn it, they were so sweet. It made Natasha smile and her heart hurt a little as she yearned to do that with Clint.

She looked around to see what the rest of the group were doing. Bruce and Loki seemed to have fallen asleep on each others already and Natasha had to suppress a giggle at the sight. Tony and Pepper were talking quietly to each other, their heads close with the odd kiss being shared, Tony obviously giving up on the 'best movie ever made'. She couldn't see Thor from where she was sitting but she could hear him chuckling at the cheesy jokes. Natasha looked down at Clint who was sitting contently with his head against the arm rest.

The only person that was stopping her from snuggling with Clint was herself. She closes herself down, refusing to talk about emotions. But Clint keeps forcing it out of her. The argument in the car, the chat in the janitor's closet – Natasha can't help but pour out all her feelings when Clint's involved. So why do they keep skating around the edges of the relationship conversation?

Natasha shifted uncomfortably. This was too difficult. It was impossible. How in God's name was she supposed to maintain a healthy relationship? She smiles when Steve and Rebecca are cute but inside it feels much different. Like someone is pulling at her arteries, teasing at the function of her heart. Without it, how was she supposed to love Clint? Christ, she couldn't even do it with her own parents never mind a boy she had only met a few weeks prior. Natasha's throat began closing up, the room becoming too stuffy to breath. She looked down at Clint, his eyes slowly drifting close. She was going to break his heart and in return her own heart would be shattered. She was his Anti-Christ. She was going to ruin someone so innocently sweet. _No._

The anxiety hit her like a punch in the face and Natasha jumped up, startling her friends, mumbled something about needing the bathroom before all but sprinting from the dark room. She slammed the door, gripping the frame tightly as she attempted to slow her heart rate. Jesus, was she having a panic attack? It didn't matter at that moment as Natasha's stomach churned, her throat beginning to burn, and she fled to the nearest bathroom. She flipped up the toilet seat and began heaving the contents of her dinner into the toilet bowl.

Lovely.

There was a timid knock at the door followed by a soft, "Nat?"

"уходите, пожалуйста." Natasha moaned.

"Are you throwing up?"

"No."

"Would you like some water?"

"No."

"Okay," He sighed. "I'll wait here until you're done." Natasha could hear Clint slide down the door to sit on the ground

Natasha sat back dejectedly, leaning against the cold wall. She flushed the toilet and quickly washed her mouth out but made no effort to move from her position on the floor, worried in case she decided to throw her stomach up. Her head was thumping and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug Clint or punch him in the face for stressing her out so much. It was ridiculous that she couldn't work herself up to the point to throwing away a good dinner because she was so worried about having a relationship.

She scooted back until she was leaning against the door. "Clint?" Natasha whispered.

"Yes?" He hummed.

"I think I've fucked this up," Natasha said bluntly, deciding to turn of her filter and let it all come out.

"I think _I've _fucked this up," Clint sighed.

Natasha's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything."

"Natasha, you idiot. Did you really pin this all on yourself?"

"Well, uh, yeah?" Natasha's eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been a jerk, Nat. I was so rude to you and I treated you terribly. I can't believe what an asshole I've been," He said, his voice laced with compassion and _hurt?_

"No, no. Clint, you've got it wrong." Natasha said, feeling a little panicky again. A pool of guilt settled in her stomach as she tugged the door open from the floor and saw Clint's pained expression. She pulled him into a hug muttering apologies into his ear.

"Nat," Clint chuckled, pulling himself out of the hug to look Natasha in the eye. "I've been dreadful! I kept screwing you over because I was too cowardly. I'm too scared to find out about your secrets because I don't want to react badly and for you to run away from me. I…I don't know how to be a boyfriend and I'm just so desperate to not screw it up."

Natasha shook her head, staring intently at her hands. "But…But I'm worse. I don't know how to even be a friend to you. I feel like such an idiot."

"I don't need you to be anything except yourself." Clint smiled warmly.

She peaked through her hair to look at him and felt a little more relaxed seeing his smile. "Are you sure?"

"Don't be dumb," Clint laughed, pulling Natasha into his lap and into another hug. "We don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend just yet. Stop trying to out run yourself, take it slow. We both equally have no idea what we're doing. Let's just do our own thing."

Natasha nodded. "I'd really like that."

"Good," He said, rubbing a hand up and down Natasha's spine

"Clint…I would really like you to know my secret. It would make me feel so much better." Natasha mumbled after a while, feeling a little tired after all the events of the night.

"I know," Was all Clint said. It was short but Natasha took that as permission.

"But I definitely don't want to tell you on the bathroom floor of Tony Stark's house." Natasha chuckled.

"Fair enough," Clint laughed, the vibrations tickling Natasha's ear.

"I think I'd prefer to show you. But in due course, okay?"

"Okay."

After Natasha and Clint had return (and Tony had made sex jokes) they decided to go to sleep. Tony took the boys to steal the mattresses from the guest rooms and left the girls to push the sofas back. Pepper and Natasha went on a hunt for some blankets and cushions and Pepper took this prime opportunity to ask Natasha what had happened.

"Nothing," Natasha had replied with a shrug. "I just felt a little sick."

Pepper had nodded and smiled sweetly, deciding that Natasha could take her time to trust her. "Well I'm here if you need to talk."

They pushed the mattresses into the middle of the living room creating one huge mattress. Pepper handed out the pillows and the blankets after everyone had changed into the PJs. Tony dibbed the far edge, pulling Pepper down into his chest. Bruce lay down next to them, Pepper giving him her pillow since she would be sharing with her boyfriend.

Rebecca collapsed next to Bruce, murmuring an apology as she kicked him in the shin on the way down. Steve crawled into Rebecca's blanket, wrapping his arms around her and yanking her closer to his chest. Thor and Loki lay down next to Steve, arguing as per usual. Natasha giggled at them as she took the space next to Loki and pulled Clint down next to her.

The group erupted in giggles – par Loki, obviously – as moments later Thor's loud snores filled the room.

And so Pepper grinned as her dysfunctional family all fell into their deep slumbers together.

* * *

**AN: Alright~! So Clint and Natasha have finally gotten themselves out of yet another mess. They're not very good at this, are they?**

**I've got a little Steve/Rebecca family dinner planned next chapter as well as Clint and Charlie bro-time.**

**Hope ya enjoyed it; leave a rainbow and unicorn filled review if you liked it. Shit on my review box if you hated it. Either or.**

**Chapter song: Joy and Misery - Hoodie Allen**

**xo**


End file.
